User blog:Richie Cordelia/On Creating Pages
When you move to Goat City, you have a choice of two classess to be - Citizen '''or '''Warrior. This blog post revolves around what to put on your page if you're warrior class. (Note, as of recently, Warrior has a sub-class) Techniques * Flight (Hikou if Android or Machine Mutant) * Ki Blast (in whatever color you like) * Ki Sense _________ Above are the average three techniques for any race starting out in this city. A fourth technique will be added depending on what race you are. If you happen to be half of one race and half of another, you have to choose between the techniques given. You can learn the other one later. Starting Techniques * If Majin, your fourth technique will be the Chocolate Beam or Vaporize. * If Human, Telekinesis. * If Demon, Evil Impulse. * If Saiyan, Begone. * If Namek, Regeneration or Magic Materilization. * If Phantom, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. * If Hollow, Cero. * If Arrancar, Bala. * If Fire Elemental, Fire Breath. * If you are a Brench-Seijin, Salza Blade. * If Vampire, Devilmite Beam. * If A member of Appule's Race, Full Power Energy Ball. * If Skypeain, Beautiful Flying Rose Attack. * If Water Elemental, your choice of Flooding or Eye Flash. By Training Other techniques can be obtained by training with Master Roshi or Mr. Popo. After a certain number of posts in your training session with them, new abilities will be unlocked. With Roshi: * Kamekameha (if you happen to make a typo) * Full Power Energy Wave * The Original Kamehameha * Master-Student Kamehameha (when preformed with Roshi) * Kiai With Popo: *Afterimage Technique * Big Bang Attack (suggested by Sparda494) * Full Power Energy Wave * Magic Materialization * Kiai With Korin * Afterimage Technique * Telepathy * Kiai * Your Signature Move (That's right. On Korin Tower is where you'll make your own signature move.) At this point, there are many other teachers in Goat City, but their movelists are posted on their pages. In Chat Also, since the majority of roleplaying on this Wiki happens in Chat, there are a number of techniques that you can randomly learn while sparring with another. Which are: * Kiai * Destructo Disk * Scattering Bullet * Kamikaze Ghosts (The easiest out of them all, done by typing (Kamikaze Ghost) while in chat) * Big Tree Cannon * Swordsmanship (You get a sword, which makes you capable of utilizing it and its deadly force to the fullest extent, making you capable of dealing out lethal strikes.) Promotion If the administration sees fit and decide to promote you to a staff role, you will learn: * Instant Transmission Keep in mind, only your main character will have this technique. _________ And that is it. Every time you learn something new, you'll get a message on your talk page explaining it. (There's absolutely no limit to how many techniques you can know, so keep training!) To learn how to properly organize your techniques, check this example page. Have fun, and I hope this new official system makes the Wiki more organized. If you're confused at all, please comment. ' Fury And ' 22:38, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts